The Promised Future
by SeaKArt
Summary: Percy Jackson, suffered from a terrible childhood, causing him to shut himself out to the rest of the world. When he enrolls in Goode High school, he learns that not everyone is out to get him. With the promise his mother made to him all those years ago, Percy works his way to the future he was once promised...
1. Prologue: Percy's Troubled Past

**Author's Note:**

Hello and welcome everyone to my new fanfic!

This story is one that has been bouncing around in my head for awhile now, and I would like to get it out of my head. This story was originally a request from a friend of mine, but I adapted it into my own.

This story will be quite long. Most of it is planned out, but if you have any suggestions, I would gladly take them into consideration.

Before I begin this long journey, I would like to thank EuclidWriter, who is my editor. He will (hopefully) be sticking with me throughout this journey, however long it may be.

Second to last thing: This WILL BE a PERCABETH story. But before, Percy has to- well, you will find out as you read. And the last thing I wanted to mention, is the first few chapters will be a prologue, and an interesting background around Percy will be displayed.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Percy Jackson franchise. All rights go to one Rick Riordan**

* * *

Prologue: Percy's Childhood

Thunder clapped overhead, as a the sounds of a newborn baby came into the world. Rain poured over head, clattering onto the ceiling of the hospital.

A man, dressed in doctor scrubs, took the screaming baby over to the cleansing station, and washed the baby, before presenting it to its mother. How much longer? She thought, even though the baby would be in her hands in only a few seconds.

The doctor finished cleaning the baby, checked its eyesight and hearing, before concluding the fact that everything was perfect. The doctor carefully picked the baby up, and carried it over to its mother. His eyes left the baby, and met the mother's eyes, before gazing to the father.

"Everything is fine," the doctor said at last. "Your baby boy is just fine."

The mother sighed in relief, before letting a tear escape from her eyes. Gently, the father brushed it away, and looked into her eyes with nothing but love. The doctor swiftly left the foot of the bed and went to the mother's left side, before setting the baby boy gently into her arms. Her tears wouldn't stop, as he was placed into her arms.

"Do we have a name yet?" the doctor said tenderly. Looking into the mother's eyes, he saw her trying to get out the name that they spent so much time picking out. When he concluded that she wouldn't be able to make out the simple name, he gazed over to the father, meeting his eyes.

"Perseus," the father made out. "Our son's name is Perseus," the father beamed at the sound of his son's name. A tear escaped his eye, as he looked over at his new addition to his family.

"Perseus Anderson," the doctor breathed out. "What a fine name that is. I must excuse myself," the doctor said as he made his way to the door. "I must get started on your son's paperwork."

The new parents only nodded, as the doctor made his way out the door, and into the hallway. A few minutes went by with only the sound of the mother's tears of joy. Slowly calming down, the father put a comforting hand on her, slowly saying,

"We did it Sally. Our son," the man breathed out, letting the tears that built up, slowly spill.

"Poseidon," Sally said as she stretched an arm out and caressed her husbands check. "Our family," she managed with finality. She slowly brought her lips to Poseidons, and let her mind go blank. She brought her face back, and studied his sea green eyes.

Perseus' eyes slowly opened, showing the world his sea green eyes, that resembled his father's. He let out a small squeal, before being calmed down by his new parents once more.

"Shhh," Sally said as Perseus started to cry once more. "Your life will be filled with nothing but happiness. You will have the greatest life imaginable." Sally cooed her new son.

Later that day, Perseus was brought home to his new house. A place, that would be full of a child's squeal, for far too long…

 _6 Years Later…_

"Watch out Percy!" the older boy said as he shoved Percy into a group of children.

Percy passed right through them and slammed to the floor, earning laughs from everyone around. Embarrassed, Percy pushed himself up, and bowed his head slightly, showing a sign of surrender.

"That's it?" the boy said surprised at how easily Percy caved in this time. Normally Percy would have fought back a bit, but over time, Percy learned to give in. Percy's eyes left the floor, and studied the kids around him.

It was before school started, 5 minutes in fact, and at this time, everyone was in the halls. They either talked to their friends, or they waited for their daily dose of Percy against Mark. Percy's eyes met Mark's.

Percy turned away, and slowly walked down to his classroom. Percy's jet black hair swayed a little, as he walked. A boy came up from behind him and tapped his shoulder.

Expecting it to be Mark, he jumped forwards, ready for his next punishment. Much to his surprise, a smaller boy, with brown curly hair met his gaze.

"Don't let Mark get to ya!" He squeaked. "He likes to think he is the coolest kid around," he started to say, before realizing he missed his introduction. "Oh! I am sorry. My name is Grover Underwood!"

"Percy, Percy Anderson," Percy stated while he averted his gaze.

"Hi-lo!" He greeted lamely. "I know! I see you all the time! I am your neighbor as a matter of fact!" Grover said amused. Percy's eyes snapped back to the boy. "It's okay, I only moved her a week ago. I hope we can be friends!" Grover extended his hand in a friendly manner. Before Percy could accept it, the bell rung, signaling the start of the school day.

Percy re shouldered his backpack, and said a quick goodbye, after agreeing to walk home with him. Percy slowly walked to his class, as kids started to file into their respective class.

 _6 hours later..._

As Grover had promised, he was waiting for Percy outside the building to walk home with him. Giving him a quick greeting, Percy shouldered his backpack, and marched forth in the direction of his house.

As they proceeded to the house, Grover would not stop talking. Once he finished saying something entirely, he would start a whole new topic, involving Percy only a few times. Percy took this time to study his surroundings.

Miami, Florida. Percy thought in his head, Born in Florida, Percy and his parents, Sally and Poseidon Anderson, had lived in a medium sized beach house located on the shores of Florida. Dressed in a tank top and shorts, Percy got accustomed to the weather slower than he thought.

"Percy?" Grover said.

"Hm? Oh- Sorry. I got distracted!" Percy said quickly. Looking over at Grover. "Where did you move from?"

"San Francisco," Grover said as they proceeded down their street. "The weather here is a bit nicer, but both places are very warm..." Grover started to rant again. It was the beginning of June, which meant Percy's 1st grade was slowly coming to a close.

Percy was elated his school year was coming to a close. His parents promised him they would be going on a trip as soon as school got out for him, and to Percy, that day couldn't come sooner.

"... and the beach is right there! Which means I can swim WHENEVER I WANT!" Grover squealed in delight, remembering his day at the beach yesterday. A few minutes passed in silence, as Grover continued to grin to himself.

Houses passed the two boys, until Grover stopped at a two story house that overlooked the ocean. Looking at the house, Percy noticed the color was that of the sea, which fit giving the area. Percy looked down the road and spotted his house, making note of how close Grover actually lived.

"This is my house!" Grover stated the obvious. "I guess I will catch ya later!" Grover said as he turned on his heel, and sprinted into his front lawn.

Percy laughed at Grover's sudden outburst, and he turned towards his house, and started to walk down the hill, waving goodbye to Grover.

Grover trotted onto his porch, and burst the door open and ran into the house laughing his ass off. He ran up the stairs towards his bedroom, and threw his swimming trunks on, all with a laugh.

"Grover!" his mother yelled from the kitchen.

Grover's giggling stopped at the sound of his mother's voice. He looked at the door, and ran out the door and down the stairs. '14! 15! 16! 17!' he inwardly counted the stairs, and when he hit the last stair, he jumped to the ground floor with a loud THUD!

He waddled his way into the kitchen and ran to his mother, and hugged her leg, all with a smile. With one though in his mind, his new friend Percy.

 _Percy's House…_

The front door gently closed as he entered the house.

Percy walked up the stairs to his room, and lazily put his backpack on his bed. Collapsing onto the bed, Percy yawned. Percy's eyes wandered around the room.

His walls was a light sea green that looked like the color of the ocean. The bottom of the wall was outlined with sea shells that they gathered when Percy was 3 years old. He giggled at the memory of him forcing his parents to continue to search for shells, even if they already had enough. His thoughts were broken when the sound of a woman shouted at the top of her lungs.

"PERCY? Are you home sweety?" his mother shouted.

"Yes mother!" Percy groaned as he got off his bed. He walked out of his room, and slowly made his way down the stairs. Percy slowly walked into the kitchen, and he was quickly picked up by his mother.

"Hi sweety!" Sally cooed as she spun Percy around, causing him to giggle uncontrollably. Much to Percy's disappointment, she set him down and asked, "How was your day?"

"Good!" was all Percy said, before rushing to the couch, and jumped next to his father, who was working on his computer. "Hi daddy!"

Poseidon laughed at Percy's antics, and he set his laptop on the coffee table before turning to Percy. Without warning, he started to tickle Percy, causing him to laugh once again. "How are you buddy!" Poseidon asked.

"Good!" Percy said again before jumping off the couch and running back upstairs.

Poseidon laughed once more, and picked his laptop back up and continued working. Poseidon was CEO of a large overseas exportation service, while Sally was a stay at home mother until Percy grew up some. Sally walked up behind Poseidon and wrapped her arms around his neck before saying,

"He gets his energy from you," Sally kissed his check before letting go of his neck.

"Ha ha," Poseidon laughed. "Yeah, he does have a lot more energy then we know what to do with." A beeping sound in the kitchen caught Sally's attention, and apparently Percy's, because he bolted back into the kitchen, eagerly awaiting Sally's baking. Laughing slightly, Sally pulled the blue chocolate chip cookies out from the oven, and placed them on the cookie sheet.

"You have to wait a few minutes sweety," Sally said ruffling his messy jet black hair, Percy groaned and sulked over to his father, making them both laugh…

 _Three Weeks Later…_

"... and students remember to place your homework in the homework bin, FIRST thing in the morning." Mrs. Odgin said as she wrapped up the school day. She slowly walked over to the classroom door and carefully opened it. As if the signal was given, all the students bolted out the door.

Percy hung back, along with a few other kids. Slowly putting away his books in his desk, he made his way out of the classroom, after giving Mrs. Odgin a quick goodbye.

One more week… Percy thought inwardly. Today was Friday afternoon, and school was quickly coming to a close. He made his way out of the building, and absent mindedly started to walk towards his house. Grover came out of the school a few seconds afterwards, and bolted to catch up to his new friend.

"Hi-lo!" Grover greeted his usual greeting, as he met Percy's sea green eyes.

"Hey Grov," Percy greeted. "How was your day?" Percy asked politely, knowing he would go on a 5 minute rant about how crappy his teacher was today. Percy learned to ignore Grover's rants. Instead of listening to the boy talk endlessly, he observed his surroundings as the pair made their way home.

Minutes passed, and Percy felt something wrong, sending a chill down his spine. He looked around and noticed a tall, chubby guy in a black hoodie that was pulled over his head, hiding his face.

Percy's eyes widened as the man met Percy's eyes. The man smirk, making another chill run throughout Percy's body. Percy looked behind the man, and realized they were too far away from the school to be noticed.

Without thinking, Percy grabbed Grover's hand, and bolted.

"Hey-!" Grover yelped in surprise, and Percy ushered him down a small alley. Without delay, the man bolted after them, following the two kids down the alley. The man pulled out a wooden bat, as he approached the two boys.

Percy ran, with Grover hand in his, until he noticed he reached a dead end.

Grover yanked his hand away from Percy, and started to question Percy, until he saw the man with the bat approach them. Grover opened his mouth to yell, but the man swung the bat swiftly, connecting with Grover's left leg.

"Shut it!" the man hushed Grover, who was not whimpering at his now broken leg.

The man's cold eyes glanced over to Percy. Dropping his backpack, Percy started to cower in fear. His eyes darted to the floor as he started to back up, hitting the wall. The man made his way over to Percy and raised the bat over his head, and swung.

Percy blacked out.

 _3 Hours Later…_

Beep…. Beep…. Beep… The sound the life support echoed throughout Percy's hospital room, as Sally and Poseidon sat next to their son. Sally's tears stopped falling 20 minutes ago, since her eyes finally dried. Poseidon put a comforting hand on her shoulder, causing her to look into his gaze.

"He's going to be fine," Poseidon said pained, as he looked over to see his son.

Percy's swollen head started to swell, due to the man's bat. His eyes were closed shut, and his forehead was soaked in sweat. His black hair was messier than usual. The doctor left the room after concluding he had a concussion.

Sally got a call a few hours ago from the police, saying their son was involved in an assault. Immediately, Sally started to blame herself, because she finally approved of Percy walking home alone, even if the school was a 10 minutes walk away. A mystery man called 911, reporting two unconscious boys in an alley.

Compared to the other boy, Percy lucked out.

The other boy, Grover, had a broken leg, and a massive concussion. Poseidon overheard the doctors saying that they don't think he would ever be able to use the leg again. Something about a shattered knee cap, Poseidon wasn't sure what was wrong with him.

Poseidon's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of whimpering from his son. Sally's eyes shot open, and she bolted to his side, followed quickly by Poseidon.

"Hey buddy," Poseidon said quietly because of Percy's concussion.

"-eyh,,," Percy choked, pain blaring into his head. "-ah 'appened…?"

"You were hurt buddy," Sally managed, knowing she had to stay strong so she wouldn't worry Percy. "You are in the hospital, because you have a booboo on your head."

Percy giggled, before pain swelled in his head once more. "-ere is Grovveer," Percy slurred, pain over taking him.

"He is okay sweety, he is in the next room."

Percy's eyes bolted open, remembering everything that happened. He started crying, realizing what happened. Something inside him told him that Grover was not okay.

"It's okay sweety, everything will turn around for the better, no matter how rough things get…" The rest of the night was filled with Percy's sobs, until he slowly fell to sleep.

 _3 Months Later…_

Percy and his family finally came home from their vacation from Hawaii. Percy gleefully ran into the house, and jumped onto the couch, both happy and sad. Happy, because he was finally home, but sad because school was starting in a couple weeks.

Percy waddled up the stairs to his room, and jumped onto his bed, slowly drifting off to sleep. Percy's thoughts wandered back to that day…

Bolting up from his nightmare, his thoughts wandered to Grover. Shortly after the accident, Grover and his family moved. All Percy's parents said about it, was that they moved out of the state so Grover could go to a better school.

Sighing, Percy got up and walked out of his room, but not before throwing on a pair of swimming trunks. He walked down the stairs, and book it into the living room, jumping onto Poseidon's lap.

"Daddy! Take me to the beach!" Percy happily exclaimed. Poseidon only chuckled, before picking his son up and putting him on the couch.

"Alright! Let your old man get you a towel!" Poseidon walked over to the closet, and grabbed a couple towels and a bag of beach toys for Percy. He went into the kitchen and kissed his wife's cheek before saying, "Percy and I will be at the beach."

"Alright sweety," she beamed. "I promise to meet you both down there in an hour. I need to do some unpacking. Don't worry, it won't take long."

"Alright mommy!" Percy answered for them. Before booking it to the back door. Sally and Poseidon chuckled, before Poseidon picked his son up and put him on his shoulders.

The two of them made their way down to the beach. The closer they got, the more Percy squirmed on top of Poseidon. Chuckling to himself, Poseidon let his son down, and Percy bolted to an open patch of sand.

Poseidon slowly made his way over to Percy, and put the bag of toys on the sand in front of Percy. Percy squealed with glee, as he tipped over the toys, slipping them at his feet. Percy pick up a few, and started to make a messy sand castle. Picking up a bucket, Percy tossed it at Poseidon, motioning to the sand castle with his hands.

Getting the hint, Poseidon got to his knees and packed the bucket with sand, helping Percy build the sand castle.

Slowly but surely, an hour passed by. The two boys started to play in the water, losing track of time.

Poseidon, not caring that he wasn't in swim shorts, started to light splash his son, which Percy returned with all his force. Squealing with glee, Poseidon laughed as Percy attempted to tackle him.

Mocking failure of being able to handle Percy's blow, he toppled over, and fell into the warm water. Percy stood by his father, and glowed in triumph.

"I win!" Little Percy exclaimed. He booked it out of the water and tiredly plopped down on the towel that they sprawled on the hot sand. Poseidon got up, and chuckled while checking his watch which read '2:30'.

He made his way back over to Percy, and said "Let's go see where your mother is!" Percy's eyes light it, and he nodded lazily.

Poseidon grabbed Percy's hand, and they both walked over to their house, not even bothering picking up their beach stuff, given they would be back. As they approached the house, Poseidon heard a loud bang, and a small shriek.

Poseidon's eyes widened in fear.

He stopped and pulled Percy to a halt, and bent down to look Percy in his eyes. Sea green eyes meet, and Percy saw the worry etched into his father's eyes.

"Perseus," Poseidon's voice was laced with concern. "I need you to stay here. And do not move. What so ever. Do you understand me Perseus?"

Percy knew something was wrong, but all he could do was nod. Percy realized deep down, that the last time he saw his father like this, was when his parents were in his hospital all those months ago. Poseidon bolted up the beach, and booked it into a house. Percy only watched as his father disappeared into his own house.

Percy's feet sank into the sand, as he heard another large bang again, and a few seconds later, Poseidon booked it down the beach once more.

Tears were rolling down his face, as he retook Percy right hand and picked him up swiftly, and booked it down the beach. Without explaining, Poseidon took out his phone and dialed 911. The pair ran into the open street, and Poseidon hailed a cab and told the cabbie an address, all while talking into the phone.

"Yes! This is Poseidon Anderson! I need an ambulance at-" Percy blanked out the rest of the conversation…

Hanging up the phone, Poseidon squeezed Percy's hand, gave him a pained smile, and told the cabbie to go faster. Minutes passed, and after a while, they got out of the car.

Poseidon reached over the passenger side window, and started to talk to the driver. "I am so sorry, I don't have any money!" Poseidon apologized.

"Don't worry about it," the driver said. "I heard you on the phone, I only hope everything's okay." Poseidon gave him a pained look. Poseidon gave him a slight nod and looked back towards Percy.

Poseidon grabbed Percy's hand and walked up the steps that led to the doors of the police station…

Poseidon left Percy in the hands of the police, while he went and talked to them. The officer he was given to tried anything and everything to keep Percy preoccupied, but it ended in vain, because all Percy could think of, was his mother.

A few hours passed, and Percy saw Poseidon walk out of a room, and headed straight for the front desk. He gave the police officer behind the desk a weak smile, and said something brief to him, not registering to Percy. Percy poked Poseidon's legs, which only earned Percy a small smile, before his attention returned to the bag that was being handed to him.

Inside the bag, was a bunch of clothing, some tooth brush, toothpaste, and a bunch of other toiletries. Percy didn't understand why they were given any of these, but he let it go.

As they walked out of the police station, Percy poked Poseidon's leg once more, gaining his attention. Percy let out a small voice, barely audible.

"Where's Momma?"

"Oh Percy," Poseidon let out, dropping down to his knees to look Percy into the eyes. "Mommy is going away for a long time. I don't know when she will be back though. But for now, we are going to be going away for a long time too."

Percy wanted to say something else, but the look in Poseidon's eyes told him other wise. So Percy let Poseidon lead him to a car he had never seen. Percy got in the car, and headed into a direction that Percy too had never seen...

 _2 Years Later…_

A few after the incident in Percy's old house, Percy and his father, Poseidon, left Florida and moved to San Francisco.

Percy hated it.

Normally, Percy would never admit that he hated someone or something, but ever since they moved there with nothing but the clothes on their backs and Poseidon's fortune, he learned to hate the San Francisco life. A few days after they moved, Percy had the saddest birthday of his life, due to no longer having his mother at his side. Given the circumstances, they two of them had a light birthday party.

The day they got to California, Poseidon and his son got a hotel room for the week, then shortly afterwards, Poseidon bought a house in city.

The rest of the summer passed with nothing major happening. Percy would continuously ask where Sally was, but each time Poseidon would give him a pained looked and brush it off, saying "That is a discussion for when you're older."

Summer ended, and school started. Percy enrolled in Cambridge Elementary School, and he became known as the 'New Kid'. No one bothered to learn his name, and frankly, he was too distraught to even care.

Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, he opened the front door and walked straight to Poseidon's car. Opening the door, Percy quickly got in and closed the door, leaning his head on the window, his mind wandered completely oblivious to what his father started to say to him.

The next two years, which Percy labeled "The Worst Two Years", passed very slowly for the Andersons.

As time moved forward, Percy slowly but surely started to feel more alone. Sure, he would always have his father when need be, but Percy could tell Poseidon hurt whenever he looked into his son's eye. Though Percy's eyes resemble his father's, Poseidon would see Sally in him. Slowly, Percy started to feel neglected, though he would never admit it to himself or others.

A month into his fourth grade life, Percy was an instant outcast.

Since they were all 9 or 10, they all had formed their cliques, and Percy wouldn't be able to fit in, even if he tried.

Pulling his head off the car window, Percy sighed as he opened the door, saying a quick goodbye to his father, he bolted into the school.

Cambridge Elementary School.

The first half of the day passed without a hitch. Percy sat in his desk while his teacher rambled on about gods know what. One Percy's first day of school, all of his teachers were informed of his past and told them he would need time to be able to cope with it. Percy hated the special treatment they gave him, but he rolled with it.

"Mr. Anderson?" the teacher said, shaking Percy from his thoughts. Another kid coughed, while saying something, making everyone in the class burst into laughter, making Percy hot with embarrassment. He looked up to meet his teacher's eyes, and heard her sigh.

"Yes Mrs. Peters?" Percy asked with a slight smile, hiding his embarrassment.

She only pointed to the book, and said, "Page 23, Mr. Anderson. Top of the page, would you be kind to read for us?" Percy looked down to his book, "Green Eggs and Ham", by Dr. Suess. A classic book, one that Percy had read with his mother when he was little.

Sighing, Percy flipped open his book. Percy's leg spurred off once more, causing his entire body to start to bounce with it. Curse my ADHD. Percy growled inwardly. Flipping to the page, Percy ran his eyes across the top, finding where he was.

Percy started to read slowly. As he went on, the words and letters started to shuffle with each other, causing Percy to suddenly stop reading. He squinted at the page, trying to regain focus. After a few seconds, the letters stopped moving, and he was reading once more.

As he furthered down the page, it happened again, but this time it didn't stop.

Panicking, Percy's eyes shot open, as he stared at the page in disbelief. The teacher noticed his discomfort, and looked at the clock, realizing lunch was in a few minutes.

"Alright class! You guys have only a few minutes until lunch, so why don't you go early." She said with a smile, and watched as the kids scooted out of their chairs, and made their way to the door. Percy how ever did not move an ounce. He continuously stared down at the page, shocked. He looked up after a few seconds, and notice Mrs. Peters was looking down at him, with a small smile on her face.

"Hey Perce, care to tell me what's bugging you?" She asked politely as she bent down and stared at him, face to face. He looked into her eyes, then back to the book. Pointing at the words on the page.

"You see them too right? The letters! They are moving!" Percy exclaimed. Mrs. Peters sighed, and mentally thought to herself, 'ADHD, a horrific past, AND now this? Can this kid catch a break?'

"Yeah! I do Percy! Isn't it cool?" She tried to play it off, but something in Percy's face changed, for the worse.

"You're lying!" Percy grew to learn how to read people's emotions through looking in their eyes, and Percy knew this look all too well.

Pity.

"You feel bad for me! You all do!" Percy got up and ran out of the door, and made his way to the lunchroom, leaving Mrs. Peters alone in the classroom, sighing. She got up from her crouching position, and walked over to her desk. Sighing as she sat down in her chair, she picked up the phone that lied on her desk.

Dialing the offices number, she put the phone to her ear, saying, "Hey Nancy, its Julie. Can you page me Robert?" She asked as she waited for her response. "Yeah it's about him… Thanks Nancy."

"Julie?" The principal said into the phone. "Is there something wrong?"

"Hey Rob. And you could say that. My class was reading today, and when it was Percy's turn, he wasn't able to… Yeah... Dyslexia."

A few days passed, and Mrs. Peters grew concerned for the boy, given his past, she was surprised he hadn't broken yet. What she didn't know, was Percy didn't truly know what happened to his mother…

Mrs. Peters dismissed the class for lunch, and Percy left the room almost immediately. He walked down the hall, and stopped suddenly when he saw the school's most recognized bully standing further down the hall, pushing a few kids around while yelling harsh words at them.

Percy didn't know his name, nor did he care. Percy slowly approached the scene before him, with clenched hands. He slowly closed his sea green eyes and sucked in a small breath.

Not now Perce. He muttered to himself, letting his hands relax and his eyes reopened, He slowly started to make his way past them, when suddenly he saw a hand at the last second, pushing him into the wall of lockers. Percy's eyes flashed open, anger seering in them. He met the bully's hazel eyes, and the bully snickered.

"What do you want pipsqueak?" the kid quipped, causing him and a few others to laugh. His eyes wandered from Percy for a few seconds, and then his eyes snapped back to Percy, anger still clear in them.

Percy pushed himself off the wall, and the same hand pushed him back against it once more, earning more laughs from them. "Where do you think your going?" The bully teased. Percy put on a fake smile, and tried leaving the wall once more. The same hand reached out, but before it made contact with Percy's chest, he moved to the side, and swung his clenched fist upwards, hitting the bully in the eye.

"Ow!" the boy squealed, as he stumbled away from Percy with a scared look evident in his eyes. Percy's eyes widened in realization. He knew what the consequences were, but he decided he would deal with them as they came.

Percy peeled his eyes away from the bully and made his way down to the lunchroom, hearing the voices of teachers as they tended the fallen bully…

 _Two Months Later…_

Two months had passed since Percy's expulsion from Cambridge Elementary School.

When Poseidon first found out about Percy's antics, he wasn't surprised. He knew Percy's pent up emotions would eventually explode, but was very pleased to find out he was just defending himself.

Though he was only defending himself, the school won't tolerate any form of violence, and Percy understood that. Poseidon could tell by the way Percy talked, he was glad to be able to leave that school behind. Before the incident, Percy's teacher informed him of her new discovery, and recommended him to see a doctor.

After his expulsion, Poseidon took him to the doctors, and as if the world was against Percy, he was diagnosed with Dyslexia. Although Percy didn't understand what that meant, Poseidon carefully explained it to him.

Shortly afterwards, Poseidon decided to move further inland, so Percy could attend another elementary school, much to Percy's dismay.

Percy was enrolled into Burlington Elementary School without a hiccup. Poseidon met with Percy's new teacher the Friday before he was supposed to attend, bringing Percy in with him. Although this was his new teacher, Percy didn't bother learning her name.

The teacher showed Percy the box of toys on the other side of the room, so Poseidon could talk to her privately.

He carefully explained Percy's situation, his past, his ADHD and now Dyslexia. She was a bit floored a 9 year old had to go through all this, but understood completely.

Percy's second month swiftly rolled through, and it was now Christmas break.

Normally, any kid would be super hyped about the fast approaching Christmas day, but not Percy. The last few years without his mother, he and his father had spent Christmas at home, doing next to nothing. Sure Percy would get a few toys, but nothing that really left a memory with him. Percy knew this Christmas wouldn't be any different. He almost expected something worse to happen, so he would confirm his suspicions.

Percy's wish did not come true, and Christmas came…

Percy's head popped out from underneath the sheets. Looking over at the clock, it read '7:21'. Grumbling something inaudible, he dragged himself out from the covers, and looked out the window, showing nothing but blue skies, and a green earth. Percy never had a white Christmas, but he couldn't care less. Getting to his feet, he made his way to the bathroom, and looked into the mirror, mumbling as he saw his messy jet black bedhead.

Running his hands through it, he decided it was good enough, and walked out of his bedroom, and down the stairs to the little living room. Even though Percy knew his father had money, they got a smaller apartment, just for the two of them.

Putting on a fake smile, Percy ran into the living room, and jumped next to his father. Poseidon only chucked, and picked Percy up and ruffled up his already messed up hair.

"Merry Christmas buddy!"

"Merry Christmas dad!" Percy said with forced enthusiasm. Poseidon seemed to buy it, and Percy proceeded to open presents, and that Christmas was the first Christmas neither of them brought up Sally's name. Even if they never said her name, they both felt her absence in their hearts.

 _Four Months Later…_

Percy's school year progressed faster than he thought it would, so when early May rolled in, he was surprised how fast the school year had progressed. In his time at Burlington Elementary School, Percy was able to make a few friends, Ashley and Neil. They became pretty good friends, up until Percy abruptly left them both.

The middle of May rolled in, and Percy was getting fed up with school already. Percy told very few people about his past school, but the people who did know about it, helped keep Percy in check. That was until he slipped from their grasps.

One day at recess, everyone was happily playing around the open field and the playset. Percy and his friends slowly walked from the field up to the swing set, when Percy caught a glimpse of a couple kids harassing some kids on the swing set. Neil and Ashley noticed, and each grabbed one of Percy's arms, hoping to be able to contain their friend.

Everyone knew that the swing set was far away from the group of teachers, so Percy knew they wouldn't respond to bullying unless it got out of hand, or someone got a teacher. Ashley looked into Percy's eyes, her short brown hair blowing in the breeze and said,

"I will go get a teacher, and you-" she said pointing at Neil. "Keep him under control."

"Will do girly!" Neil quipped as he stuck a tongue out at her retreating figure. Percy looked at Neil, then back at the kids at the swing set.

Shane.

Everyone knew him. He was a 5th grader, and everyone knew that he got whatever he wanted, so you either give it to him or you fight him for it.

A hand shot out, and the kid on the swing was shoved off the swing set, and landed on the mulch with a small Thud. Instantly, Percy ripped his hand away from Neil's and he bolted over to the fallen kid. Shane and his small group laughed, one saying "His Knight in Shining Armor!"

"You okay," Percy said ignoring the kids behind his back.

"Yeah," the kid muttered. Percy helped the kid up and gave him to Neil, so he could deal with Shane and his pals. Percy met Shane's eyes. Sea green on Blue.

"I think you took this kids swing," Percy said cooly, being rewarded with snickers from the boys around him, but he maintained his glare on Shane.

"I don't think I did," Shane said lamely, causing Percy to roll his eyes, hard.

"Come on," Percy started, refocusing his gaze on Shane. "We both know you did, and why don't you be a nice little boy for a change." Percy should have regretted it, but he kept his eyes on him, not moving an inch.

Shane's eyes flared, sending a small chill down Percy's back, but he ignored it. One of Shane's friends pushed Percy's back, and caused him to stumble forward, before Shane pushed him back into his friends, and they caught his arms and held him still, facing Shane. Looking into his eye, Shane spoke "I will give you one chance, to back on out of here. Because I am a nice little boy."

Percy nodded. Shane gave his friends a slight nod, and they released Percy's arms. This is when Percy finally noticed a small crowd had formed around the swing. Percy turned to Neil, and started to walk towards him, but before he grabbed Shane's legs and flipped him backwards off the swing, causing him to land on his head.

Shane's friends stood still, staring dumbfound, as Percy started to walk away. He noticed a teacher approaching them with Ashley by her side.

Since all the kids were more scared of Shane then they were of Percy, they were all quick to side with Shane. And given Percy's last school experience, the school quickly sided against Percy.

Causing him to be expelled from yet another school…

From that point on, Percy and Poseidon bounced from district to district, but they never once left California, ever since the first arrived themselves. Percy got expelled from a handful of schools, though some he stuck up for himself, most of the time he stuck up for some complete stranger.

"Dad," Percy said, gaining his father's attention, whom was sitting on the couch with his laptop on his lap. His black hair had been cut and groomed nicely, with only a few greys starting to show. His glasses hung on the bridge of his nose, as he looked at Percy.

They were in the living room, only a few boxes lied around the house. Percy grew tired of moving every couple months, because of some fight he would get in. He promised himself he would stop causing his father trouble.

"What would mom always tell me whenever I was upset?" Percy asked as his father put the laptop to his side.

Poseidon chucked before looking into his son's eyes. "She would always say, 'I know nothing is going your way, but I promise you a future. One of happiness, and you will have the greatest life imaginable.' That was the first thing she said to you after you were born…" Poseidon peeled his eyes away from Percy, looking back at his laptop before continuing, "She called it, "The Promised Future." It means, no matter what happens, your life would be filled with joy."

Percy looked away. He wanted to believe what his father had said, and his mother before that, but he couldn't. He had lost his mother, and his father grew distant as time went on. Bouncing from school to school, Percy began to shut himself out.

"Oh," Percy's eyes fell, looking at the floor. Slowly, he got off the couch, and made his way out of the living room.

 _Two Years Later..._

Percy kept true to his promised he made to himself.

In the two years that had passed, Percy had not got expelled from any schools at all. Percy was now in 6th grade, just starting out in Middle School, and to be honest, Percy was nervous.

He didn't like the fact that you roam the school for your next class. He would rather have one teacher that knew his struggles. He would rather have only one teacher feel pity rather than 6 teachers.

Percy exhaled a sigh of relief that he didn't know he held.

The final bell rung, signaling school was finally over. He swung his blue backpack over his shoulder, and raised from his chair, as he swept the shaggy black hair from his eyes. He made his way out of the door, remembering his father had some business meeting to attend to. So instead of heading to his bus, he went to the school's library, which Poseidon already called ahead to make sure they were fine with Percy.

Percy headed down the hallway. With the occasional shoulder bump he got from students, he safely got to the library intact, and without any harm.

Walking over to the nearest table, he swung his backpack onto the table, and fell into the seat before him. He pulled out his homework folder, before sighing inwardly. Homework. He cursed to himself. Opening the folder, he pulled out the first assignment he saw, and slowly but surely started to work on it, cursing his dyslexia.

Percy lost track of time, and he decided to use the bathroom. Walking to the counter, he told the librarian, and left the library.

Percy opened the door to come back into the library, but heard one of the librarians say his name. So like any child, he rushed in and hid in a spot so he could hear their conversation.

"That isn't Percy Anderson, is it?" one of them said in a hushed whisper. "The one that lost his mother?" Percy's vision tunneled, realizing what they had just said. But he didn't move.

"Yeah that is. Can you believe what happened to his mother?" the other one said, a bit quieter this time. "Percy and his father are lucky, normally he kills the whole family."

Percy gasped, horrified. He couldn't-he wouldn't believe what they had just said. He quietly got up and made his way back over to his table. Putting all his supplies away, Percy made his way over to a computer.

After quickly signing in, he pulled up a news site, and searched the name "Sally Anderson".

Percy gasped once more, and put a hand to his mouth. His eyes darted across the page, sinking in all the information, and for once in his life, he could read it without a problem.

'Sally Anderson, age 29, was murdered in a beach side house in Miami Florida. Mrs. Anderson, married to one Poseidon Anderson. with a son Percy Anderson, age 6. Mrs. Anderson was a victim of the mass serial killer, "The Scorpio". Mrs. Anderson was strangled to death in her own home while her husband and son were at the beach, clueless of what had transpired to her.

Authorities are confused, because The Scorpio's normally kills the entire family, but yet only Mrs. Anderson was harmed, leaving her family untouched…'

Percy's eyes were too full of tears to continue reading. His eyes glanced over the rest of the article, and that was enough to make him burst into tears.

Sally Anderson, was found lying in the living room, in a peaceful manner. On the wall behind her, was a Red Scorpio that had been painted on the wall.

The librarian heard Percy's cries, so she ran out to see what had happened. She remained confused, until she saw what was on the computer's screen. She cursed herself inwardly, realizing Percy had overheard her conversation.

Poseidon came soon after, only to see a hysteric Percy, in the arms of the librarian. He bolt over to his side to help calm him down. But Percy only pushed him away, screaming between sobs,

"You lied!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

There we have it, the first chapter of many!

I would like to make something clear: **His last name is different for a reason! It will be explained next chapter.** If that is a deal breaker, and you want his name to be Jackson right now, than clam yo self. Everything will make sense.

I really would LOVE you guys to **REVIEW!** It will motivate me even more.

Until next chapter!

~SeaKArt


	2. Chapter One: The Catching up Past

**Author's Note:**

Hello readers! I would like to take those who reviewed. I honestly know I won't get many views and all, but I don't mind. For those who start to follow/ favorite this, this story is for you!

Now, this story will be an AU, meaning no gods/demigods. I will use there names and all, but yeah, now on to the story!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Percy Jackson Franchise

* * *

 **Previously:**

After quickly signing in, he pulled up a news site, and searched the name "Sally Anderson".

Percy gasped once more, and put a hand to his mouth. His eyes darted across the page, sinking in all the information, and for once in his life, he could read it without a problem.

 _'Sally Anderson, age 29, was murdered in a beach side house in Miami Florida. Mrs. Anderson, married to one Poseidon Anderson. with a son Percy Anderson, age 6. Mrs. Anderson was a victim of the mass serial killer, "The Scorpio". Mrs. Anderson was strangled to death in her own home while her husband and son were at the beach, clueless of what had transpired to her._

 _Authorities are confused, because The Scorpio's normally kills the entire family, but yet only Mrs. Anderson was harmed, leaving her family untouched…'_

Percy's eyes were too full of tears to continue reading. His eyes glanced over the rest of the article, and that was enough to make him burst into tears.

Sally Anderson, was found lying in the living room, in a peaceful manner. On the wall behind her, was a Red Scorpio that had been painted on the wall.

The librarian heard Percy's cries, so she ran out to see what had happened. She remained confused, until she saw what was on the computer's screen. She cursed herself inwardly, realizing Percy had overheard her conversation.

Poseidon came soon after, only to see a hysteric Percy, in the arms of the librarian. He bolt over to his side to help calm him down. But Percy only pushed him away, screaming between sobs,

"You lied!"

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

Percy pushed Poseidon away, causing him to stumbled backwards. The push wasn't what hurt Poseidon the most, but the fact that Percy found out about his mother on his own.

Over the last few years, Poseidon knew he should have grown a pair and told Percy what truly happened to his mother. He knew Percy would find out. one way or another. Poseidon mentally scolded himself, completely ignoring his son's scream for him to go away. He urged forward and pulled Percy into a hug. Percy tried to fight him off, but his sobs took over him, and he gave in the hug.

A few minutes passed before Percy pulled away from the hug, now somewhat calmed down.

"Why?" Percy softly spoke. "Why didn't you tell me about mo-mom?" Percy's eyes pleaded as he whipped away a stray tear. His arms shook, causing his entire body to shiver.

"Because it would make it seem so real," Poseidon said, as he held his son's gaze. "It happened, you were young Percy, I was afraid you couldn't handle the fact that you would never see your mother again."

Percy sniffed, causing him to wipe his nose half-heartedly. He nodded slowly. Percy knew he wouldn't get any more information from his father right now, but he had heard enough for now. Percy's eyes were red from the crying that had once filled the room only a moment ago. He looked behind his father, and noticed the librarians had disappeared.

"Why did you search your mother's name on a news site?" Poseidon questioned as he got to his feet, still holding his son's gaze. Percy pulled his eyes away, and refocused his attention on the computer screen.

"I overheard the librarians say how mom was murdered," Percy sniffed once more. "They thought I was in the bathroom, so they had no idea I could have heard."

"It's okay, I should have told you sooner. Now, let's go. Can you stand?" Poseidon asked, still holding onto Percy's shoulders.

"Ye-yeah. I think so," Percy said as he started to stand up, before his knees buckled, causing him to fall into Poseidon's arms. Normally, Percy would have been a bit embarrassed, but Percy couldn't care right now. "Thanks."

"No problem," Poseidon steadied him, helping him stand up. Once Percy was standing steadily, he reached to grab his backpack, before Poseidon swiped it from his grasp, "I got that bud."

Percy nodded, while keeping his head down. A few seconds passed in silence, before Percy mustered enough energy to start walking to the exit. As they slowly walked by, the two librarians gave Percy an apologetic smile, and completely avoided eye contact with Poseidon, ashamed of what they had done. Even if he was a bit annoyed that Percy found out because of him, he wouldn't hold it against them. So instead of speaking out, he gave them a weak smile, and a small nod, then proceeded to talk out of the building.

Poseidon slowly lead Percy to his car. The boy's head was slumped forward, concentrating on the ground in front of them. Upon reaching the car, he pulled it opened, and watched as his father tossed his backpack into the back seat, and climb into the driver's seat next to Percy. Sniffling one final time, Percy focused his attention on his window. He watched as the car slowly pulled out of the parking lot. And they sat in silence, the entire way home. Poseidon didn't ever bother trying to get him to talk, because in the end, he knew Percy wouldn't be ready to open up. What Percy didn't know, was this was the beginning to the worst year of his life…

 _Three Months Later…_

The weekend came and passed, and Percy was trudging his way through his living room and into the kitchen. Having spent the entire day in school, Percy was exhausted, even if he slept through half of the day. He dropped his backpack in the middle of the kitchen floor threw the refrigerator open, and grabbed out a bottle of water, and put it back. Groaning due to the lack of food, he pulled open the cheese drawer, took out a few slices of cheese. He threw one at Poseidon, who walked into the kitchen, he threw the other one into his mouth, eating it in one go.

"You're going to spoil your dinner," Poseidon said. He Chuckled at his son's antics. He ruffled Percy's hair as he passed him.

"Its 3:15, dad. Unless you are planning to have dinner at 4, I am going to eat this cheese," Percy joked, both knowing the cheese was already gone.

"Well it's too late to get that piece of cheese back," Poseidon said, continuing to chuckle, before leaving the kitchen to follow Percy to the living room, where he sat down on the couch, placing his computer back on his lap.

Percy collapsed onto the couch, with a heavy sigh. To his left was a little table with a drawer that he used to hold the controllers to his XBox One. He pulled out a controller, and turned both the TV and council on. Completely oblivious to the rest of the world, a few hours passed by before Percy even noticed. He smelled Chicken Parm coming from the kitchen, realizing his father was about finished with dinner, he turned off the Xbox and swiftly made his way into the kitchen to get dishes to set the table. Placing the dishes in place, his father carefully brought over the dish of food, and placed it on the dining room table.

"Good job Perce. I didn't have to nag you to set the table," Poseidon said with a smirk.

"Ha-ha dad. Ha-ha," Percy feigned. He sat down opposite of Poseidon and attacked the platter in front of his eyes.

"Careful. I don't want you to choke on the food. That would mean I would have to take you to the hospital," Poseidon chided. Percy then, very slowly brought a forkful of food to his mouth, and said,

"Is th-is slo-w enuff?" Percy said with a mouthful of food.

"Enough of that," Poseidon laughed. "You shouldn't talk with food in your mouth!"

Percy grumbled something inaudible. He quickly finished up his dinner, and helped him clean up. After everything was put away, Percy excused himself so he could start his homework, that would take him all night.

Percy quickly made his way to his room, taking his backpack with him, and throwing it onto the bed. Opening his backpack up, he pulled out his homework folder, and began. A few hours passed before Percy knew it, and he looked out his bedroom window, discovering it was dark outside. He glanced around his room, and told himself he would start to unpack more later, after seeing all the boxes still around his room. Percy didn't bother unpacking unless they stayed put for more than a month.

He refocused down on his homework.

"Hm... " He pulled out his math homework, and groaned inwardly. "... So if x + 2 than y-"

CRASH!

Percy's head snapped up towards the door, as panic started to set inside of his chest. He quickly made for the door, and bolted down the hallway. Percy knew something was seriously wrong, because Poseidon wasn't clumsy. He bolted his way into the living room, only to discover Poseidon pinned to the ground, with a big man in a black hoodie and jeans on top of him. His eyes popped open, when he noticed they were fighting for control of a knife that was positioned over Poseidon's chest.

Percy was about to shout, when he discovered he couldn't make any noise. So instead, he looked into his father's eyes, feeling hopeless. His eyes were strained, and his face looked sweaty. Poseidon's eyes were open in fear, blood rolling down his arm. His eyes met Percy's, then gestured over the the kitchen.

Percy's eyes snapped over to the kitchen, and realized he was gesturing to the butcher block, containing a few clean knives. Percy bolted over to the kitchen, and his hands fumbled over to the knives. His hands were shaking uncontrollably, but his hands managed to wrap around a knife, and he drew it from its holder. Over his shoulder, he heard Poseidon shout out in pain, realizing what had just happened. Percy froze.

He looked at the back of the intruder, and saw that he hadn't moved yet.

Percy, finding the courage to move once more, he bolted back into the living room, and without thinking, he plunged the knife into his back. The intruder let out a sound of shock and pain in once, before he crumbled to the floor and rolled onto his side, with the knife still lodged into his back. Percy's sea green eyes finally let out tears, and once they started they couldn't stop. He fell to his knees, and crawled over to his father, who had two hands clenched over his stomach. Blood was seeping between his fingers, signalling a major artery was severed. Percy placed his hands over the wound himself, trying desperately to keep his father alive.

"H-hey!" His father managed to say, meeting his eyes. Percy's tear ridden eyes meet his father's eyes. Poseidon's breath hitched, and he looked into his son's eyes with dread. Poseidon knew he wouldn't survive, but the look he saw in Percy's eyes made Poseidon himself cry.

"It- It'll be- alrigh-," Poseidon managed to say in between gasps. Poseidon removed one hand from the stab wound, and placed it over his son's hand.

"No!" Percy cried. "I can't- I can't lose- I can't lose you too!" Percy begged. Having both his mother and father die, was too much for anyone let alone Percy.

"You- won-t," Poseidon breathed out, feeling his voice straining. Every breath he took felt like needles to his throat. He removed his hand from Percy's, and weakly placed it over his son's chest. "I-'ll alway' always be- be here…" Poseidon kept his hand over Percy's chest for another moment, making sure Percy understood what he meant.

Percy's tears wouldn't stop falling. Percy understood what his father was implying, and Percy broke eye contact with his father, and dropped his head over his father's body.

"I- will alw-ays lo-ve-" Poseidon's hand fell from Percy's chest, and fell limply to his side, his head lolling back and his eyes boring into the ceiling.

Poseidon Anderson was now dead.

Feeling his father's hand leave his chest, Percy let out more tears than he knew his eyes could contain. Hearing the police sirens in the distance, Percy let out a scream mixed with hurt and pain.

After a few minutes, Percy's eyes dried up. Hearing the door being broken down, Percy's now red eyes were swollen, it was then that he finally noticed a half a scorpion painted on the wall behind him.

A soft hand was placed on his shoulder, pulling him away from his father's now dead body. He was lead out of the kitchen, and out into the driveway that was now filled with six or seven police car cruisers. There was nothing that was said, by Percy or the police officer that lead Percy away from his house.

His swollen eyes never once left the ground. Percy finally looked up and saw a crowd of people starting to gather around his house. He noticed a few of them, seeing as how they were neighbors. Percy saw a look of sadness in their eyes, which in turn made Percy's eyes swell once more with tears. He refocused his attention on the ground, after realizing he was being led to one of the police cruisers. After opening the passenger side door, Percy slumped into the seat, not even bothering to buckle his seat belt.

The police officer sat in the driver's seat, looked over at Percy once with pity, and then focused his attention on the crowd in front of him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry that this was a short chapter, but I hope it was worth the read!

Don't worry after this chapter, Percy's life will start to become much better.

The next chapter is currently almost finished, just needs to finish up a quick scene, and then it needs to be edited. Now, I would appreciate those of you who leave reviews. It will help me make more chapters, as it will inspire me greatly.

So until next time!

 **Things to review about:**

Who do you want to make an appearance?

What couples should I bring into this story?

How is the story doing so far?


	3. The New Life

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone!

Before I present you with the next chapter, I would like to clear something up: Percy's last name of 'Anderson', was completely intentional. Everything is explained in this chapter, so hold onto you panties.

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story. Seriously thank you.

Also, I am surprised how many people like this story. Going into this story, I thought it was a bit too weird for some people, so honestly thank you. Now! Onto the story:

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the PJO & HOO Franchise.**

* * *

 _Previously..._

"No!" Percy cried. "I can't- I can't lose- I can't lose you too!" Percy begged. Having both his mother and father die, was too much for anyone let alone Percy.

"You- won-t," Poseidon breathed out, feeling his voice straining. Every breath he took felt like needles to his throat. He removed his hand from Percy's, and weakly placed it over his son's chest. "I-'ll alway' always be- be here…" Poseidon kept his hand over Percy's chest for another moment, making sure Percy understood what he meant.

Percy's tears wouldn't stop falling. Percy understood what his father was implying, and Percy broke eye contact with his father, and dropped his head over his father's body.

"I- will alw-ays lo-ve-" Poseidon's hand fell from Percy's chest, and fell limply to his side, his head lolling back and his eyes boring into the ceiling.

Poseidon Anderson was now dead.

Feeling his father's hand leave his chest, Percy let out more tears than he knew his eyes could contain. Hearing the police sirens in the distance, Percy let out a scream mixed with hurt and pain.

After a few minutes, Percy's eyes dried up. Hearing the door being broken down, Percy's now red eyes were swollen, it was then that he finally noticed a half a scorpion painted on the wall behind him.

A soft hand was placed on his shoulder, pulling him away from his father's now dead body. He was lead out of the kitchen, and out into the driveway that was now filled with six or seven police car cruisers. There was nothing that was said, by Percy or the police officer that lead Percy away from his house.

His swollen eyes never once left the ground. Percy finally looked up and saw a crowd of people starting to gather around his house. He noticed a few of them, seeing as how they were neighbors. Percy saw a look of sadness in their eyes, which in turn made Percy's eyes swell once more with tears. He refocused his attention on the ground, after realizing he was being led to one of the police cruisers. After opening the passenger side door, Percy slumped into the seat, not even bothering to buckle his seat belt.

The police officer sat in the driver's seat, looked over at Percy once with pity, and then focused his attention on the crowd in front of him.

 **3rd Person:**

 _Time Skip: 20 Minutes_

After Percy made his way into the LAPD police station, Percy was brought into the department's break room, where a woman made him a cup of hot cocoa. The woman was sweet, Percy never bothered talking, and neither did she, which was what made her even better.

After a while, a man walked into the room with a cup of coffee in his hands. Percy's eyes looked up and met the man's gaze. Percy steeled his emotions, and looked away. The man, whom Percy assumed was a detective, sat down across from Percy. After a few moments passed in silence, before the man spoke up.

"Hey bud," the man said carefully. "Hello Percy, I am detective Robert Ryan." Percy only nodded his head, not bothering to look up. The man continued.

"Well, we know what happened, but we need to hear your side of the story…" the detective said, as he carefully sat down in front of the young boy.

Percy let out a deep breath that he hadn't realized he was holding, and began to tell him what had happened. As he continued to retell the horrific events that had happened an hour prior, Percy's voice especially cracked when he told the detective what his dad had said before he died.

The detective never once looked away the entire time Percy talked, and gave the young boy a sense that someone actually genuinely cared. After Percy finished, looked looked into his eyes, waiting for his reaction.

"Percy, do you know what this symbol represents?" Detective Ryan asked, sliding the picture of the half painted scorpion on the wall in his house. Percy looked away from the man, and glaced down at the table.

After a moment, Percy picked up the picture, and looked at it closely. His eyes widened when he realized he saw it on the news article about his mother's death. Percy's eyes started to tear up, realizing what the detective was all but saying.

"The man that killed my father, are you saying he alway killed my mother?" Percy said after a few moments of silence. The detective only nodded his head.

"We called him "The Scorpion"," Percy nodded, knowing all about this man. After he found out about his mother's murder, he researched about "The Scorpion". Percy met the man's eyes, but before the detective could continued, Percy cut him off

"What's his name?" Percy spat angrily.

"His name is Gabe Ugliano. While we now know who he is, we know nothing about him. We don't know if he works alone or not. So, now for the real reason why we are here."

The detective reached into the manila folder on the table, and pulled out Percy's birth certificate, a passport, a bank notice and two plane tickets. He placed the passport on the table, and slid it over in front of Percy. A confused looked washed over Percy as he reached down and grabbed it off of the table. Flipping it open, his eyes widen in shock. Percy's old ID laid on the page, and where it should have said 'Percy Anderson', it now read 'Percy Jackson'.

"Percy, seeing as how we know nothing about this man, we can't say for sure if he works alone or not. So in case he does have accomplices, we need to ensure that you won't be in any danger," he said carefully. He handed Percy another piece of paper, a bank notice. "Since your family was well off, your father's money will go to you." The detective finished explaining, then pointed at the top of the page.

Percy nodded his head once, as he briefly glaced at the seven digit number.

"And since you have no other family members," the detective bluntly stated, "You will go into the foster program." He handed him the plane tickets to New York City.

Percy spaced out, not hearing anything else the detective said. Due to the overload of information, Percy's mind went completely blank After a few moments, The young boy's tears reappeared. The fact that he was to move and change names, felt to Percy as if he was turning his back to his parents. It made everything seem more real than it already was. Percy shook his head, trying to wake himself up from this bad dream, but each time he shook, more tears welled to the surface, until finally he broke down…

 _One Year Later…_

"UNLOCK THIS FUCKING DOOR YOU -" Percy's new foster father screamed at the top of his lungs as Percy raced to pack his backpack with as much stuff he could fit. Percy cursed to himself as he stuffed a change of clothes, a toothbrush, toothpaste, lockpicks and two pocket knives.

The door jiggled a few times, and Percy knew he only had at most a minute more before his foster father would break down the door. He threw open his desk, and threw a notebook, and a few pencils. Then he turned back to his bed, and reached under it, and grabbed his stash of food. After he threw his stash in his backpack, he grabbed his pillow, took out one of his pocket knives, swung it at the window, before to climb out.

Once out of the window, he heard a loud BANG, and realized his foster father was finally in the room. Percy gave him a small smirk and jumped, falling 2 stories. Percy used the pillow as a cushion as he rolled. Percy got to his feet, and bolted behind his now old house, into the woods, disappearing from yet ANOTHER foster family.

After a good hour, Percy finally slowed to a stop. Sighing heavily, he dropped to the ground and looked through his bag.

"Change of clothes? Check."

"Spare food? Check."

"My set of lock picks? Check."

"Both my pocket knives and hunting knife? Check."

"Pillow? Check."

Percy looked around his body, looking for new injuries from the run through the forest. He checked his arms, and only noticed the scars inflicted by his first foster family. He checked his torso, and found more scars, nothing knew.

He put the pillow behind his head, and fell to the ground. His eyes closed shut, before finally falling asleep, recalling the events that got him into this situation.

 _Flashback._

"Hello sweety! My name is Carol, and this is Joe!" the woman whose name was apparently Carol said sweetly to Percy. Her eyes sparkled when looking at him. Percy gloomily stared at her. His now dull sea green eyes had they died when his father died,

"Perseus," the secretary of the foster home said, gaining his attention. "This is your new foster family."

"Hi," Percy said kindly, of course putting up a front.

Percy looked from the woman, Carol, to the man. He was tall and brooding, his eyes looked terrifying, but Percy ignored them, and returned his attention on Carol. He smiled, earning a wide smile in return.

Percy thought to himself, 'they seem nice'. If only he knew how wrong he was about them, more specifically him.

The first few weeks went smoothly. They brought Percy out of New York and brought him into a small town in Connecticut. Carol was very nice to Percy, never once raised a hand, or talked rudely to him, and in return Percy was nice to her. But the man was different. The first few days he paid little to no attention to him. After the first week, things started to get violent.

Every small thing he did, like waking up late, or getting home from school a few minutes late, Percy was met with either a punch to the face, or slap. He never once told Carol, because he thought it was all his fault, so he never once said anything to her.

This went on for about half a year. Everything small that Percy did, the man would notice and punish Percy. But one night, Joe stumbled into the house drunk, and glared at Percy. He started accusing Percy of taking up all their money. Joe stumbled his way into the kitchen, and pulled a knife on him, and slashed Percy a few times, cutting him deep.

Carol, being oblivious to all the past punishment, came into the room, and came to Percy's side. Saying a few words of encouragement, she brought Percy to the hospital where his wounds were treated. On the ride home, Carol explained to Percy that he should go back to the foster house.

Percy agreed, but instead he had a better idea. After they got home, he bolted to his room, and packed a small backpack, ignoring the pain his arm had brought him. He then climbed out the window, and bolted out of the house, not once looking back.

He lived on the streets for a few weeks, learning everything from pick pocketing, to lock picking. He mostly stole food to survive. Scavenging in dumpsters, he found a pocket knife, which Percy later sharpened and used for defense.

He mostly wandered from town to town. After a while, he made his way into New York, where he was finally caught, and brought into a new foster home. Although, during his time on the run, he made a false bottom in his backpack to hide his little pocket knife.

When Percy was captured, he was frustrated yet happy. He knew he could live on the streets for a while, but at the same time Percy knew he had reached his limit. He hadn't had a full night's of sleep for the full time he was 'gone'. When he was brought to the new foster home, he was in terrible shape.

His messy black hair was covered in dirt and filth, his shirt was tattered and ripped in a few places, and he was covered in a layer of dirt. As soon as he came into the house, they ushered him into the shower, and he took an hour long shower to fully clean himself. When he came out he felt like a million dollars. One of the attendants brought him a fresh set of clothes, and showed him to his new living quarters. The room was a plain white color. There were three sets of bunk beds, totaling in six beds in all. He noticed he was the only one in the room, deciding that they were either at lunch, or they were vacant.

"This one is yours," she said in a dull voice. Percy walked over to the bed, backpack still slung over his shoulder. He reached the bed and sat down, setting his backpack on the floor at the head of the bed. Sighing, he fell backwards, hitting the bed in a soft thud.

The attendant gave him a small smile, told him to wake up at 8 'o'clock, since breakfast was at 8:30, and then left him in peace.

"Foster Home: Take 2," Percy said more to himself, then his eyes swiftly closed.

A few weeks passed, and Percy still remained in the home. The kids around him were all older than him, so he was the 'outcast'. They all pushed him around, stole his food, and pranked him whenever they had a chance. It was during this time, Percy he met one of the staff members, 'Rogo' as some called him. He took pity on Percy. So everyday after breakfast, Rogo would teach Percy basic self defense.

Rogo was at least six feet tall. He had a buzz cut, making him almost look bald. He was of Mexican descent, and always had a stern look on his face. No kid in the home knew his name, only his 'code name'.

At first, Percy was a bit intimidated by him. He reminded Percy of Joe, his first Foster Family, so whenever Rogo would approach Percy with his fists raised, Percy would cower away in fear. It took Percy a few days to get over his fear from the trauma. but afterwards, he learned the basics of attacking and defending himself.

"Keep your arms in tight fists in front of your face!" Rogo scolded as he landed a punch to Percy's ribs. Percy brushed it off, feeling a slight sting on his left ribcage. Percy raised his fists higher, and slightly approached Rogo.

Rogo fainted a punch to Percy's side, but instead he used his right leg to swipe at Percy's leg. Percy noticed this, and jumped forwards, and landed inside of Rogo's guard, and jabbed with his fist, landed a medium sized blow on his chest. Rogo stumbled back in surprise.

"Well done Perseus," Rogo praised. "Now go get washed up, its nearly noon. Plus I heard you have a new family coming for you!" Percy's eyes widened in both shock and fear. If they were anything like his last family, Percy would bolt without a moment's notice. Percy nodded slightly, heading for the door.

"Thanks for everything Rogo," Percy smiled gratefully.

"No problem kiddo. Just don't forget to practice every couple of days. You don't want to get sloppy when you need those skills of your's the most. Wait there a second," Rogo nodded once and turned around, sifting through his gym duffle bag. He found the item, and turned back around to face Percy.

He approached Percy with a medium sized pocket knife. He handed Percy the knife, which seemed to fit perfectly in his hands. Percy stared at Rogo in confusement.

"We all know of your last Foster Home, and how bad they were. They told us you were on the streets for 2 to 3 weeks. That," he paused as he pointed to the knife. "Is to make sure you are safe on those streets. I know it's probably morally frowned upon to give you this, but this is New York. Not the safest places in the world for an 12 year old to be by himself."

Percy nodded, and left to the showers, after thanking Rogo one final time after the quick shower, Percy made his way back to his bed.

He picked up his backpack that he hid in the false bottom of the bunk bed above him, and looked through it. After his last situation, he wanted to make sure he was prepared in case he had to live on the streets again.

Opening the false bottom he made in the backpack, he slid his new knife into the hole, and closed the bottom back up. Opening his dresser, Percy stuffed two sets of clothing in the backpack, and put the rest in his suitcase. He put a compass and a pocket watch into the backpack, and slapped his other watch on his wrist. Looking around, he grabbed his pillows, and topped off his suitcase, but before he placed one of the smaller pillows in his navy blue backpack.

He huffed in silence as he swung the backpack over his shoulders, then began to wheel his suitcase out of the room, and made his way to the lobby, as he waited for his new foster family.

 _Flashback (End)_

Percy's back ached as he pulled his body into a sitting position. Percy cracked his back and slowly got up, but not before hearing a slight _pop_ in his lower back. Percy groaned in pain, as he stuffed his backpack with his pillow and food that he took out of his backpack the night before he got up, and started on his voyage to his next town.

His mind started to wander as he had nothing else to do. Percy shuddered when he thought about his second Foster family. They were _Wayyyy_ worse than the first family he had had.

Two days passed with little to no activity. He would voyage to the next town, stay on the outskirts, and then when night came, he looted whatever he could without getting caught or noticed.

However on the third night, when Percy came back from his nightly pillaging, he set up camp on the edge of Long Island, far enough away from the ocean, but not a far walk to it. Percy walked down to the beach, and slowly made his way to the shore. He stopped a few feet away from it and looked across the ocean. The sound of waves crashing filled the air, as a silent tear fell from Percy's eye.

" _Happy Birthday Percy,"_ a voice inside of Percy's head whispered as he remembered his 6th birthday with his parents. They spent the entire day at the beach. They built sand castles, played catch, and splashed around in the water for hours.

Another stray tear fell from Percy's eye, as he spoke out softly,

"Happy Birthday to me," he said as he saw his watch strike midnight, signaling that it was now August 18th and he was 13 years old. He silently wiped away the stray tears, as he sniffled. A couple hours passed in silence as Percy stared at the crashing waves before Percy heard a low howl.

Percy's head snapped backwards, looking in the direction of the noise. He pulled out his hunting knife, and silently stalked up the beach. He crouched down as he entered the woods. A few seconds passed in complete silence, as Percy heard another howl, this one closer. However, instead of the usual howl of a wolf, this would sounded pained and strained.

Percy walked for a few more moments, pushing branches out of his way. He slowly stepped into a large opening in the forest. His eyes widened in shock as he looked at the scene in front of him. A small puppy, not even two months old, was pawing at the larger wolf in front of it. The puppy let out another pained howl, this one weaker. The puppy walked back and forth and started to paw at the mother once more.

Percy slowly approached the puppy and its mother, he was only a few feet away when the puppy noticed. It jumped back and attempted a growl, but nothing more than a whimper was released. Percy reached over to the mother, and felt for a pulse. He searched desperately for a few minutes, but found none. He let out an inward cry, and looked over at the puppy who was now cowering in fear behind its dead mother. Percy stared at the pup, and started to study it.

It was so tiny, it could fit in both of Percy's hands easily. It had black and white fur, and had pale blue eyes. Its mane was completely white, but was outlined in a light black. The rest of its body was a mixture of both black and white. Percy noticed how skinny the pup was, now noting how hungry it must be.

Percy rolled his backpack off of his shoulders, and swiftly pulled out a small container he had found. In it was a huge slack of raw meat that he had stolen from a nearby butchery. Percy, taking his hunting knife, cut off a small chunk of meat and tossed it on the ground a few feet away from Percy's feet. The puppy eyed the meat, its mouth starting to salivate. Percy chuckled softly, as he cut another small chunk of meat off, before putting it back in the container, and back into his bag. By the time he looked up, The puppy wolf started gnawing on the slab of meat in front of it.

"Hey buddy," Percy said gently. He bent down and kneeled on the grass. He slowly stretched his hand out, and started to pet the pup. At first it shrunk away from Percy's touch, but soon noticed how soft and comforting it was, and slowly but surely waddled back over to the meat.

"You know," Percy said gently, noticing it finished off the meat on the ground, and looked up at Percy with pleading eyes. He chuckled again and threw another piece at him. "You are a lot like me. No parents, and no where to fit in."

A minute passed in silence, as Percy watched the puppy finish off the meat. As soon as he did that, it rubbed against Percy's leg. Percy chuckled and swiftly picked up the puppy and started to walk away from the wolf that had passed away.

"Do you want to come with me?" Percy said, knowing that the puppy didn't understand what Percy had said. It only licked Percy's face and yawned tiredly. Percy walked back onto the beach, pondering names for his new puppy. Percy quickly checked if it was a male or female, and came to the conclusion that it was indeed a male.

"Riptide," Percy said out loud as he looked at the waves crashing into the shore. "Sounds like something you would name a sword, but I like it. I think it fits, do you?." Percy asked, looking down at the puppy he was holding. Apparently liking the name, Riptide licked Percy's face once more. Percy smiled down at Riptide, and scooped him up into his arms.

Percy made his way into his makeshift camp. He wiped out a blanket and placed it in his backpack, and gently placed Riptide in his backpack with the top opened. Percy chuckled as Riptide started panting.

"Now, you need a collar and a leash," Percy said as he started to make his way into the nearest town. He heard small yawn, and felt Riptide lie down inside of his backpack on the blanket. Percy smiled a rare smile, and continued his trek into town. He fished through his pockets, and pulled out a small stack of money. He pulled out a twenty, as he made his way into town.

' _6:00'_ his pocket watch read. Looking around, Percy noticed shops start to flip their signs from 'Closed' to 'Open'. Percy flipped his hood on, covering his hair entirely and a small portion of his head.

Percy made his way over to the little makeshift pet store, and opened it, hearing the little chime the bell made on the door.

"Hello!" A teenager said from behind the desk. She was 13, maybe 14 years old, clearly helping one of her parents open up the store, which made sense to Percy, because it was Saturday. She had wavy brown hair, that she was currently pulling it into a sloppy ponytail. She noticed Percy staring at her, so she gave him a small smile, causing Percy to blush. "My mom should be out in a second. But what brings you here this early in the morning?" She asked out of curiosity.

Percy shook his head softly as he was brought out of his stupor. Percy walked slowly over to the counter were the girl was standing. He carefully pulled his backpack off of his back, and placed it on the counter.

The girl grew curious, as he approached, she walked to the edge of the counter. When Percy opened the flap, she peered her head inside the bag and gasped softly.

Percy took this time to study her. She had bright blue eyes, and a near perfect face. He looked back at his backpack, noticing her mouth was still open in surprise.

"Is- is that a Siberian Husky?!" She asked Percy, coming out of her trance.

Percy only shook his head as he shrugged his shoulders.

"No clue. I found him in the woods a few hours ago. He was the only one alive. The mother, she uh…" Percy trailed off, heavily implying what he meant, and to his delight, she nodded, signaling that she knew what he was trying to say.

"Wow… I have never seen one in person, only in pictures," she said. "Now, I assume you don't want to turn him in?"

"No, I plan on keeping him. I was looking to buy a collar and a leash for the little guy," Percy replied as he scratched behind Riptide's ear, being rewarded with a sheepish yawn, and he lowered his head back into the backpack.

"Yeah, but you should get one that will expand as he gets older…" she said before she walked off to go fetch (A.N. pun intended) the collar in question. She returned a minute later with an older lady. She was taller, and had wavy blonde hair, and a perfect face. She wore a light blue dress that reminded Percy of the sky. Percy instantly knew this was the girl's mother.

The older woman was holding the collar in her left hand, and a leash in her right. She walked up to Percy and extended her arm, giving Percy both items.

"Hello young man, I am Mrs. McCoy. I own this little store," she said as she walked behind the counter. "Now, let me see the little guy." She bent over the counter, and opened the backpack. She squealed in delight, as Riptide popped his head up. He tilted his head to the side, as he looked at her in a questioning manner.

"Isn't he the cutest!" Mrs. McCoy squealed again, Percy's eyes cringed at the sound. He let out a soft cuckle and look over to the girl, who was staring at him with a weird look. Percy pulled his hood off of his head, and it fell to his shoulders.

His jet black hair fell sloppily over his head. He ran a hand through it, in an attempt to smooth it over, but failed.

He pulled out the wad of money, and pulled out two twenties and placed it on the table, being rewarded with shocked eyes by both parties. He gave them a forced smile.

"This is too much sir-" Mrs. McCoy started before Percy raised a hand to stop her.

"Please ma'am, call me Percy," Percy said kindly. "And besides, I have more than enough money."

"Well then Percy, thank you!" Mrs. McCoy said as she picked up the 40 dollars that was on the counter, and placed it in the cash register. "This is Silena, my daughter, and my name is Aphrodite."

Silena smiled at Percy, and Percy gave her a forced smile, before returning his attention on Aphrodite. Percy smiled when he saw her coo playful words at Riptide.

"Percy," Aphrodite started, as she lifted her head up to meet Percy's gaze. "Where are your parents?" Aphrodite immediately regretted what she said as soon as the words left her mouth. The smile Percy had on his face dropped like a stone, and was replaced with a stern frown, telling her she had hit a nerve.

"Uh,-" Percy started. "I don't have any. Th- they di- left. I live on the streets," Percy admitted. He slapped a hand over his mouth. He didn't want to tell them he was a homeless kid, it just slipped out of his mouth. Percy looked down, as he placed the collar and chain in the bag.

"I'm so sorry," Aphrodite apologized. "If you want you can stay with us for a while. I mean, until you have enough rest, or find a place to stay."

"Nope, no one," Percy stated sadly. He sucked in a deep breath, and then turned and focused his gaze on the women. "I don't want to be a bother," he said as he gained the confidence.

"Oh please, you wouldn't be a bother we have more than enough space," she said waving him off with one hand. "There is a lounge in the back. my shift doesn't end until 12:00, so we have about five and a half hours. I have to do a few things around here, but Silena," Aphrodite turned to look at the figure to her side.

"Yes mom?"

"Bring him out back and get to know him a bit. He seems like a nice boy," she said giving her daughter a small smile, causing her to blush. Percy only looked away, he looked down the aisle of toys, and thought about buying a few for Riptide.

"Oh, go ahead sweety. Go pick out a few toys for your little guy," Aphrodite said knowingly. Silena looked from her mom and back at Percy.

Percy watched Aphrodite for a moment, before turning to Selina. "I don't have a choice in this at all, do I?"

Selina giggled back at Percy. "Nope. Here, let me take your backpack and Riptide to the back."

She picked up his backpack, after making sure Riptide was secure enough for travel. She carefully swung it over one of her shoulders, as she followed Percy down the aisle.

Percy picked out a few chew toys, a bag of treats, a bowl, some puppy food, and a tennis ball. He place them in a little carriage Aphrodite wheeled down the aisle, as if she knew what he was planning on. Percy gave her a half hearted smile, and wiped out two more twenties, and placed them on the counter, leaving before she could protest. Percy heard her sigh deeply.

Percy walked up to the waiting Silena, and he followed her to the back of the store, and into the lounge. Percy took his backpack from Silena, and put it on the large coffee table, and carefully picked Riptide up. He placed him on the floor. Silena opened the bag of puppy food and poured a full bowl of food for the little guy.

She handed it to Percy, and he placed it on the floor in front of Riptide, and he waddled closer to it and gleefully started to attack it.

Percy chuckled slightly, as he sat down opposite of Silena.

A few minutes of awkward silence passed, as neither one spoke a word. Silena couldn't stand the silence any longer, so she asked,

"What's your name? Your full name," she clarified as she looked into his sea green eyes.

"Perseus Jackson. But I prefer Percy," he looked over and met her gaze.

"My name is Silena McCoy, which you already knew. I am 13 years old," she said as she broke their gaze.

"I am 12- 13 years old?" Percy stuttered, remembering it was his birthday today.

"Why did you say you were twelve if you are really thirteen?" Silena gave Percy a questioning look.

"Because," Percy sighed as he mentally prepared for what came next. "Because today is my birthday," he finished as he averted his gaze, and looked at Riptide who finished his food, and then started to whimper for attention.

Silena's eyes widened. "Wow, what a coincidence. You get a new puppy and a place to-" she stopped herself from mentioning the fact that he was homeless. "Happy birthday Percy." she said sincerely.

"Thank you Miss McCoy," he smirked at her.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why aren't you an orphanage, or a foster home?" Silena asked innocently.

Percy let out a deep sigh, before he fished through the cart and pulled out a chew toy and gave it to Riptide, who started to immediately play with it.

"For many reasons. One I did in fact lose both of my parents. After that I was thrown into a foster home. The first family I had was abusive, so I ran away," Percy sucked in a deep breath before continuing. "I ran from Connecticut to New York, and then I was caught. Then I was thrown into another one, and they were worse," Percy shuddered remembering the abuse he went though. "So I ran away from them a week ago."

"How bad were they?" Silena ask carefully. Percy didn't reply, he winced thinking about it, and after a few seconds of silence, Percy only shook his head, silently telling her that he won't talk about it.

Silena looked away, slightly ashamed of herself for asking such a sensitive question. After a few more minutes of watching Riptide play around with the chew toy, Aphrodite came into the room, smiling at them both.

"Sweety," Aphrodite said sweetly, looking at Percy. Percy looked up and met her gaze. "Could you help me get a few boxes down from their shelves?"

Percy nodded his head. He gave Riptide and Silena one last look, before following Aphrodite out of the room. He followed her down to the side of the store, and made their way to a stack of boxes. Aphrodite pointed up to a particular box.

Percy nodded, and reached up, wincing slightly.

Aphrodite saw his shirt ride up a bit, and she gasped in shock. Underneath his shirt, she saw a large gash that ended at his waistline. As soon as she gasped, Percy stopped reaching, and turned away from her.

"Let me see it," Aphrodite demanded in a tone that left no room for argument. Percy nodded, and pulled up his shirt, and exposed a large makeshift bandage that extended from the top of his left ribcage, down to his waistline. Percy removed the bandage, and Aphrodite gasped.

"Wh-when did this happen?" Aphrodite questioned.

"Last week."

"Has it been looked at?!" Aphrodite demanded. Percy only shook his head 'no'. That was when Silena came out of the lounge room with a squirming Riptide in her hands. When she saw the wound for herself, she gasped and almost dropped Riptide.

"Silena, go get my keys. We are taking him to the hospital," she said with finality. Percy pulled his shirt back down, and walked back into the lounge room, gathering all of his items.

He walked over to Riptide, clipped on his collar, and latched on the leash to his collar. He started walking away with Riptide in tow.

"Huh. People who care…" Percy murmured to himself in confusion as he walked out of the store…

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

There we have it folks!

Now, can you all understand the name? For those who complained, are you happy? This was planed since day one of writing this story.

Now, I am not one to promote my other stories, but I finally updated my other story: **Sword Art Online: Together Till The End** , so if you like SAO, please go check it out, I hear its worth the read.

 **Things to Review:**

1\. Who would you like to be in this story?

2\. What couples should make an appearance?

3\. How are you liking this story?


End file.
